1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a package structure and, in particular, to a substrate structure providing more flexibility.
2. Background of the Invention
An integrated circuit chip usually comprises a plurality of functional block. Each of the plurality of functional block may need different environment due to the EMI, ESD, or other concern.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1, in a procedure of a researching and designing, there is a substrate 10 in a package structure. The substrate 10 is divided into a plurality of power/ground domain 101. Each of the plurality of power/ground domain is separated from other power/ground domains. An IC chip 102 is mounted on the substrate 10. An engineer verifies the IC chip 102 in EMI, ESD or other aspects by the package structure. After verifying and testing, a new arrangement of the plurality of power/ground domain is generated. However, it takes a long time to verify many different aspects of an IC chip based on the conventional substrate 10. Hence, the time of researching and designing is extended.
Therefore, what is needed is a new substrate structure with more design flexibility to shorten the time of researching and designing.